CAREER ENHANCEMENT PROGRAM: SUMMARY The Northwestern Brain Tumor SPORE (NBTS) Career Enhancement Program (CEP) is responsible for recruitment and training of new and early stage investigators committed to neuro-oncology research to ensure that there will be a continuous source of talented investigators committed to this field. The fact that the faculty mentors come from a variety of departments and disciplines provides a source of diversity and scientific expertise to program awardees. CEP recipients are selected after wide solicitation of the request for applications and careful review of applicants' credentials and potential to develop an independent career in brain tumor research. The CEP leadership, Drs. James and Lesniak, will make special efforts to emphasize the recruitment of women and minorities to the SPORE CEP, both at the levels of award recipients and mentors. The CEP has flexibility in terms of offering awards and the length of the award. However, there is a consistent and highly-structured process for solicitation and selection of CEP investigators and a detailed tracking system for monitoring their progress. The specific aims of the CEP are: 1. To maintain an administrative structure for the Career Enhancement Program. 2. To solicit and select career enhancement investigators through a highly structured process. 3. To mentor and continuously evaluate career enhancement investigators through individual meetings with mentors, bi-annual presentations at SPORE investigator work in progress meetings and written progress reports. 4. To cultivate new faculty to embark on careers in neuro-oncology to ensure a future source of talented investigators committed to brain cancer research. !